


Beyond the Mask

by adlersangels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Earth Powers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Telepathy, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlersangels/pseuds/adlersangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following recent events, the Avengers team up against a villainous robot seeking to destroy the world. With the help of unlikely hero's, the team saves the day. During the process, Ashlynn develops problems within her life, altering her entire existance, and her love life. Here continues Ashlynn's story, the second part to Masquerade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paulo Coelho

Paulo Coelho once said, "Life has many ways of testing a person's will, either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once." 

For me, it happened all at once.  

Taking down the HYDRA facility wasn't the hard part. It was the repercussions of everything afterwords. 

I didn't know that what they injected me with would give me powers. 

I didn't know Tony would create a murdering machine. 

I sure as hell didn't know my fiance would fall in love with another woman right in front of me. 

No, none of us saw any of this coming. It hit us like a bullet, swift and quick. I remember the day Ultron came to us, him hobbling off the elevator from the lab. Talking of worth and freedom, how we were all killers. 

But I blacked out after that. 

When I woke up, I was laying on my bed, a cold washcloth over my forehead. I got up and wandered down to the lab, finding everyone inside. Thor had Tony by his throat, threatening him. I stand outside for a moment, my head spinning. I lean against the glass for a moment, breathing heavily. I hear the door open and someone walk out. I look up and find Bruce, smiling at me. He puts my hand around his shoulder and walks me into the lab, sitting me down on a stool. 

"Good morning sunshine. Too much wine?" Tony laughs. I flip him off and lay my head down, groaning. 

The group continues talking, but I drone most of it out, catching a few words here and there. At some point, someone mentions my name. I look up and find them all staring at me. 

"Holy shit, Ashlynn-" Bruce walks up and places a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up. You feel okay?" 

"Not really." I say hoarsely. Suddenly I'm getting my temperature checked, along with my vital signs. Everyone splits up and the lab turns into a doctors office. I notice that most of the computers and screens 're off, resulting in my confusion. Twenty minutes later, Bruce comes to me, a worried look on his face. 

"What happened to you? Your cells are mutating like crazy, changing into something I've never seen. Your entire DNA is changing." 

"At the HYDRA lab, I was injected with something. I don't remember who, but I was fighting someone, and kicked them into something. Another person came at me, and as I fought them off, the first person injected something in me." I look over at Tony, who frowns at me. 

"Ash, you should have come to us-" Tony starts. 

"I wasn't worried-"

"Why not?" Bruce's voice gets louder. 

"Because I thought it was just something to slow me down. I just had headaches-"

"And drowsiness, aching muscles, shaking fits. We could have prevented this-"

"Maybe so, but it's too late. Maybe I'm dying, who the fuck knows? You'll get over it. I'm sure there's someone around here who can replace me." I look Bruce straight in the eye, clenching my fists. 

"Ashlynn-" Tony walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bruce asks. 

"Oh like I have to tell you-"

"Enlighten me-"

"You two need to calm down-" 

"I  _am_ calm!" I yell. Suddenly the glass around us shatters, making my eyes widen. Tony looks between me and the glass, shocked.  Everyone comes running back, looking at the mess.

"Did you break this?" Tony asks quietly.

"I don't know." I whisper. Tony starts to walk towards me, but my vision blacks, and I crumple to the floor. Moments later, I'm being carried somewhere. The blackout doesn't last long at all. I'm gently set on the ripped up couch. I open my eyes and survey the surroundings. It looks as though someone broke out into a fight. 

Come to find out, the mess was caused by Ultron. He took the scepter, and killed Jarvis while in the process of coming to life. He tried to fight the group too, but they won that little battle.

Ultron was gone, and we had no idea where to look. It's hours before we get any leads on him. We finally find him in Wakanda, buying vibranium from a dealer. Steve comes up and tells me the news. I hop out of bed and run to the bathroom, showering quickly. I'm ready in twelve minutes, weapons stored in all possible places on my body. 

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Steve raises a brow. 

"I've been in that bed for days, sleeping, resting, waiting. I can do this Steve. I-"

_'Don't lie Ash, please.'_

"What?" I raise a brow, looking at him. He watches me, confused. 

"I didn't say anything." Steve says slowly. 

_'Maybe Bruce can talk her into staying. Wow, I never noticed how cute she was.'_

"I don't want to stay." I say confusingly. 

"No one told you that you had to stay-"

"But you just-" 

"Did you read my mind?" Steve asks, shocked. 

"I- I think I did." I look down at the floor, thinking. 

"You should probably go get checked out. You don't seem yourself lately." Steve places his hand on my forehead. I smack it away, sighing dramatically. I walk to the elevator and step on, waiting for Steve. 

"This stays between us." I say as the doors close around us. 

"Of course." He nods.

It's silent for a moment as we reach the hangar, getting ready to board the jet. I smirk at him and step off as the doors open. 

"Took you long enough to notice, Rogers." I laugh, getting on. I watch him walk on board behind me, his face red. I continue laughing, making everyone else watch me weirdly. We take off and head to South Africa, hours away. I take the time to focus on the new found ability, hiding it from everyone else. 

Tons of thoughts start cramming my head, getting louder and louder by the second. I squeeze my eyes shut and put my hands over my ears. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I snap my eyes open. Steve sits across from me, watching me worriedly. 

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" He raises a brow. 

"I think I can read minds." I whisper, looking down at the floor. Steve sighs and pats my back a bit. 

"I never thought I would let my guard down. I've been so careful on missions since I started at shield seven years ago. But here I am, one week later, with my DNA changing. I'm becoming- I don't even know what I'm becoming." 

"Ash, I looked at your progress." Steve starts, "you should technically be dead from this."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I raise a brow. 

"It's positively responding. Almost like your body was meant to have this."

"You got that from reading my chart?" I shake my head incredulously.

"No, I head Banner and Tony talking. I'm just repeating it." We both laugh, "But in all seriousness, this is amazing. What took years for Pietro and Wanda, is taking about a week for you."

"This is terrifying." I lean back and sigh, rubbing my face. 

"If you need help with anything, you know I'm always gonna be right here for you." Steve grabs my hand and hold it gently, softly smiling at me. 

_'Do I really like her?'_ I hear Steve, making me smile. I suddenly hear Bruce's voice, and my hand recoils, making me frown. 

_'Where's Ashlynn?'_

Bruce comes over and sits down by me, grabbing my hand and rubbing his thumb over it. 

"Feeling okay sweetie?" He asks. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder, exhaling softly. 

"Never better.." I mumble, glancing at Steve. He looks down, slightly nodding. 

"Good." Bruce kisses the top of my head, sliding his arm around my shoulder. We sit in silence for a moment, a cough here and there from someone. He then gets up and walks away, leaving me alone with Steve again.

"Well, that was fun." Steve smirks. I laugh and smack his arm, earning a laugh from him. I stand up and turn around, plopping myself next to Steve.

"Can I try practicing on you?" I look over, hopeful. He ponders a moment, staring at the wall in front of us.

"As long as I don't get hurt, then sure, go for it. " He smiles. I smile back and nod, determined to do right. I stop for a moment and concentrate, staring intently at Steve. The more I think, the more voices I hear enter my head. I snap my eyes shut and shake my head, blocking out the noise.

"There are too many of them," I sigh, "I don't understand how I'm supposed to do this." 

"Just focus on my voice. Try finding mine, okay?" Steve nods, softly smiling. I take a deep breath and try again, focusing on finding Steve's voice. I go through dozens before I find a familiar one. 

_'Did you find it?'_

_'Yeah!'_

Steve looks at me, astonished. I laugh and lean over, hugging him. We sit and work for the next hour, finding a good technique. After a while, I end up falling asleep, dozens of things running through my mind. When I wake, we're landing in South Africa ready to take on Ultron. 


	2. Confusion

_"Should have got paid up front, Banner." Bruce sighs as he watches the girl climb out the window. I silently chuckle as Natasha and I walk up behind him._  
  
_"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." Natasha says calmly, eyeing him. I walk around, observing the house, then stopping just behind Natasha, watching Bruce._

_"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." Bruce steps down towards us, watching us closely._

_"Then what is it? Yoga?" I pipe in, smiling._  
  
_"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart," He starts moving around, observing as well, "I uh...assume the whole place is surrounded?"_  
  
_"Just you and me, and her." Natasha nod towards me._  
  
_"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" Bruce points towards the window._

 _"I did." Natasha says quietly._  
  
_"Who are you?" Bruce questions, looking between us._  
  
_"Natasha Romanoff."_

_"Ashlynn Rose." I nod, smiling a bit._

_~_

"Ashlynn? Are you feeling okay enough to do this?" Bruce comes up and sits down next to me, putting a hand on my forehead. 

"Bruce, darling, I'm fine. Trust me." I push his hand away, smiling a bit. I take the time to focus my mind, listening to all the specific voices in my head. I hear all the good and the bad, some things very horrifying. I shake my head and make it stop, sighing a bit. I feel a bit light headed, so I lean my head back against the wall. Tony walks over and plops down, staring at me.

"Hey kiddo, I don;t mean this in any bad way, but I think you should hang back, until we need you in there. No offense to you or anything, we just all want you to go in feeling your best. You'll be our 'secret weapon.' Cool?" 

I ponder for a moment, then sigh. "I guess that works. So I'll hang back here with Bruce then, alright."  Tony nods and goes back to the pilots chair, watching for a landing site. Soon everyone's off the aircraft, and heading to Ultron's location. Bruce and I stay back, keeping small talk. At some point, my vision blurs, and I'm dizzy. I crouch down and hold onto the floor squinting. I hear footsteps and open my eyes, only catching silhouettes of these people. I can tell its a boy and girl, but not what they're doing.

"Bruce-" I cry out, but I can hear other voices. Blackness takes over my vision, and I fall back into unconsciousness. 

When I wake up again, everyone is on the aircraft. It's too quiet, which makes me believe something happened. I realize that I have also been out for about an hour and a half, maybe close to two. Tony looks back and notices I'm awake, and quickly walks to me. 

"Hey sunshine, how ya feelin?" He checks me over quickly. 

"Dizzy and nauseated." I blink a few times, burping a bit. I frown as a bad taste comes to my mouth. 

"We need to get you somewhere safe." Tony sighs. 

"Isn't that where we're going?" Thor questions. 

"Somewhere she feels comfortable." Steve chimes in. I look around at everyone, confused. 

"Why do I need to go to a safe house?" I question. 

"Because whatever happened to you at that Hydra base has screwed you up. You're constantly sick, passing out, staring off aimlessly at nothing. The glass shattering at the lab, and god knows what else. Ash, you need time to figure yourself out." Tony states, standing up and crossing his arms. 

"Tony please-"

"No. We can't continue risk you passing out again. Too much happened that could have been prevented. I'm sorry Ashlynn."

"Where am I supposed to go then?" I raise a brow, my voice wavering a bit. 

"Any living relatives?" Clint asks. 

I sit for a moment, glaring at Tony. I sigh then look around, as everyone else is watching me. "Xavier and Elizabeth DuBois." I say bitterly. 

"I'll run it." Clint says quickly. In no time, we're on our way to my grandparents house in rural France. I sit quietly to myself at the back of the jet. They all talk amongst themselves, but I listen to the voices. 

Soon we're landing, and I can feel my stomach churning. Tony and Bruce help me to the door, while the rest of the team follows in pursuit. Bruce knocks quickly, then takes a step back. A few moments later, a much older gentleman opens the door, looking quizzically at us. 

"May I help you?" He says in a very thick French accent. 

"Grandpa?" I let go of Bruce and Tony, stepping up to him. "It's Ashlynn Grandpa. Remember me?" 

He looks me up and down before grinning. "Mon petit canard, it's been so long!" He wraps me in a hug, his bony arms hugging me tightly. "Come in, all of you. Your grandmama is in town, but your aunt Claire and uncle Ron are here with your cousins. Oh, aunt Vickie and aunt Layla are here as well."

I smile and step in, everyone else following.

"Everyone, look who is here!" Grandpa brings me into the sitting room. Everyone stops and stares for a moment, confusion on their faces. 

"Is that Iron Man?!" A little boy runs out of nowhere, coming up to us. 

"Hello." Tony says awkwardly, staring down at the boy. 

"Johnny, get back here." Says a red haired woman, my aunt Claire, I believe. 

"It's Ashlynn!" another man comes out of nowhere, a man I presume is Claire's husband, Ron. 

"Uncle Ron?" I raise a brow.

"You remember!" He comes up and hugs me. Soon my other relatives are coming up, saying hi to me, and meeting the rest of the team. 

A while later, Grandpa comes up to me, still happy as ever. 

"What brought you here, Ashlynn?" He asks. 

"I need a safe place to stay." 

"What's going on?" 

"I'm sick."

"With what? I'll call Elizabeth and have her get you something-"

"No Grandpa, not that sick. I'll tell you later, when Grandmama is here. Okay?" I smile, patting his frail hand. He nods and walks away, wandering to the kitchen. 

Bruce is the next to come to me, asking questions. 

"How come you never told me about them?" He says quietly. 

"This is my mothers side of the family. Afrer she left, they all stopped talking to us. I didn't know half of these people were still alive." I shake my head, staring at the floor.

"Well, we have to get going. It's staring to get late here, and we still have a safe house of our own to get to. Be safe." Bruce kisses my softly, making my lips tingle. Tony comes up and leaves me with a duffle bag full of anything I would need. Guns, ammo, communicators, phones, knives. You name it, it's in there. The avengers take their leave, and I'm left to my family. 

Dinner time comes up, and that's when my grandmother gets home. We go through the same process as when I first got here. I help make dinner and clean up, while aunt Claire gets a room together for me. I find out Claire and Ron, along with her kids, are just visiting, and are staying in a hotel in Paris. Vickie and Layla are living in the same town as grams and gramps, but far on the other side. Everyone is gone, and I'm left with my grandparents.

"So," my frail grandparents sit down at the kitchen table, "Little Ashlynn, here at last. How are you?"

"I'm alright, pretty busy." I force a smile.

"You're an avenger, of course you're busy!" Grandpa laughs, clapping a bit.

"And planning a wedding.." I say quietly, watching their faces. Shock crosses their faces as they realize what I just said.

"A wedding?" my grandma asks, her American accent coming to life. "Goodness me, I remember wedding planning. You must be very busy with all the flowers and the cake. And the dress! Oh, do you have a picture?"

"Not on me, but it's beautiful Grandmama."   I smile. We go in further into deatil about what's been going on with everyone. Markus and his boyfriend Darrien are apparently in Paris, and Val is off studying marine biology somewhere. I don't ask about my mother, for fear of what they're gonna say about her, or that time period.

"Lizzy, I almost forgot to tell you, Ashlynn's sick." My grandpa says out of nowhere.

"What?" She squints at me through her glasses.

"You wouldn't understand grandmama-"

"Like hell I wouldn't Ash. I'm 96, not dead." 

I sigh for a moment, blinking a few times. "I was on a mission with the team. We were to take down his Hydra base-"

"Did you say Hydra?" She cuts me off, her tone serious. 

"Lizzy, let her finish." Grandpa grabs her hand, holding it in his. 

"Yeah, Hydra. And I was going going going, and the adrenaline in me was pumping fast. I didn't even notice I had gotten injected with something. That was a little over a week ago. It's changing my body, and doing weird things to me."

Grandma eyes me for a few moments, pondering something. "What kind of changes?"

"So far I've broken glass and can hear voices. Oh, and I can also move dirt." 

She nods before standing up, walking to the fridge. I watch as she pulls out an apple, tossing it to me with her shaky hands. 

"When I was your age, actually, a bit younger, I worked for the SSR."

"You what?" grandpa and I both ask, confused as hell. 

"I once knew great men who did great things. An old friend, now dead, could've tested you to see what was wrong. I'm sure you know his son-"

"Tony." We say at the same time. She nods as I gulp. I sit and process this for a moment, thinking hard. 

"Steven Rogers." I say shortly. 

"What a beautiful soul." she smiles happily, starring off into space. It's a few moments before she turns back to me, serious again. "Ashlynn, you're body is changing, I don't know what else to tell you. You're gonna have to let this happen, and whether the outcome is good or bad, Xavier and I will always be here for you. Hopefully this will be good, so humanity can be saved by you. But if it's bad, well, I don't know what to tell you then. Rest well tonight, we'll talk more tomorrow. There are old clothes in some drawers that belonged to your mother. You should fit them."

"Thank you grandma." I get up and hug her, planting a kiss on her wrinkly cheek. I bid her and grandpa a goodnight before heading upstairs. I can hear them quietly discussing something. I change and curl up into bed, thinking about today's events. 


	3. It's Quiet

I sit in front of the tv, all sounds muted. I watch the footage sprawled across the screen horrifies me. It's Bruce, ravaging the streets of South Africa as the Hulk. The only thing going through my head is that this is all my fault. If I hadn't been careless in that lab, I wouldn't be sitting in my grandparents living room, watching yesterday's events unfold.

Its been over a day since they dropped me off here at my grandparents house in Combs-la-Ville, a little town forty minutes outside Paris. None of the Avengers have made  contact with me, and I have no idea where they are, so I just hope they're okay. 

In the past day, I've done nothing but work on this whole 'mind reading' thing. It's weird, hearing the things my grandparents are thinking. Yesterday was worse when I could hear what the rest of my family was thinking. I also noticed dirt moving around when I was out in the garden, trying to help grandmama with gardening. I would waltz over and start playing with the petals, and then suddenly the dirt below it would start moving at a great speed. I'd just shake my head and move on, only to witness it happen again.

My eyes flick back up to the tv, and I now see Tony and Bruce going at it, leveling an entire building. I snap it off and the room goes dark, the moonlight streaming in through the doors just behind me. I can't help but fight back tears as I think of my unconscious body lying there on the floor of the jet, while Bruce hulks out in front of me. And those footsteps, I'm still trying to figure out who they belong to.

"Ashlynn?" A voice startles me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turn and look up to see my grandmother watching me, a worried look on her face.

"Yes grandmama?" I reply, raising a brow.

"It's almost three thirty in the morning, why are you down here?" She slowly walks around the couch and sits down, pulling her robe tightly around her. 

"I couldn't sleep, so I just came down here to clear my thoughts. I like looking out at the garden." I sigh.

"What's on your mind, child?" She grabs my hands, her cold and bony hands sending chills through my body. 

"I wouldn't want to bother you-"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, dites-le moi!" She exasperates. "Just tell me. I've already missed about twenty years of your life, why should I miss this chance to hear you?" 

"I guess you're right," I sigh, "I've just been thinking about Shield, and Bruce, and this wedding, and all this bullshit with Ultron."

"Shield? The security organization ?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah. I started working there in 2005.Twenty one years old, fresh out of college." I nod, smiling a bit, "But sadly, Shield doesn't exist anymore."

"What?" She gasps.

"Yeah. Remember last year, when the news was blowing up with the secrets of Shield were released? Hydra was found inside?"

"I didn't hear of this. Oh Ash, you know I don't do the whole 'internet' thing."

"Why do you ask?" I raise a brow.

"I worked for Shield before it was even Shield." She starts, her face grim, "The S.S.R. took me in at twenty eight years old. I was an assistant for almost two years before I became an agent. Then, when Peggy, Howard, and the Colonel started shield, I was one of the first people they asked to come work with them. It was one of the greatest things I ever did, in my opinion. I loved everything about it. The missions, the people. I protected the world in my own special way, and I loved it. "

"Wow.. That's amazing." I shake my my head, slowly comprehending what she's saying. "Did you know Steve Rogers?"

"Know him? Since the third grade. Him and I were best friends."

"Wait what?" I blink a few times, my eyes widening. 

"I've kept a lot from you, from all of you. It's time someone knew." She sighs, "But that is for another time. We both need rest, come on." Grandma and I link arms and slowly make our way up to our rooms. I say goodnight and tread over to my room, staying quiet as possible. I close my door and head over to my phone, clicking the home button. I see a text from a random number, so I plop on my bed and unlock it, 

 _'Hey, its Steve. Sorry we haven't called you._  
_Hope your doing well. We'll try to call soon.'_

I smiled and close the message, setting my phone back down. I fall asleep to the sounds of toads and other night crawlers outside my window. When I wake, the sun is pouring in, blinding me for a moment. I check the clock and see that it's 1:30 in the afternoon. I take my time showering and dressing, making sure I look respectable for the day. I descend the stairs and come to find a note, talking about them going to Paris for the day and well into the evening. I decide to take the time to work on my new-found abilities, though I quickly get bored. I decide last moment to watch a movie, finding Beauty and the Beast on the movie shelf. 

 _'Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast'_

Grandma and Grandpa come home early, catching me at the end of the movie. 

"What did you watch?" Grandpa asks, slowly sitting on the couch next to me. 

"Beauty and the Beast." I sigh, humming the theme to myself. "I thought you two were going to dinner?" 

"We picked some stuff up and decided to cook something up here." Grandma's shaky  voice calls from the kitchen. "Thought about you and decided against eating out."

"That's very sweet of you guys." I lean over and kiss grandpa's cheek, making him smile. I stand up and make my way to the kitchen, helping the creation process for dinner. Chicken Alfredo is the main dish tonight, and I couldn't be happier.

"So, Ashlynn," my grandfather starts, his think French accent catching my attention, "Where are you currently living?"

"New York City."

"Oh, that's right, with your uh, avengers friends, right?" He gets excited for a moment.

"Mmhm, my fiancé and all." I give a small smile, looking down at my food.

"Oh, are we invited to the wedding?" He asks. 

"Of course you are! Everything's been put on hold for the time being, but you both are. It's in Boston. We were planning on getting married next month, but, as I said, all plans are on hold until further notice."

"Ah, alright." grandpa nods, stuffing more pasta in his mouth. 

The remainder of the meal is pretty quite, a conversation here and there. Once dishes are cleaned, I mozy back over to the living room and turn the TV on. I switch to the news and watch as cell footage of a flying semi truck covers the screen. My eyes widen in fear as I see a flash of red, white, and blue across the screen. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look for the number that texted me last night. 

 _"Officials are still unclear of what all happened earlier today in South Korea."_ Thenewscaster says, English subtitles along the bottom of the screen. 

 _'what's going on?'_   I send to Steve, nervous for a response. I try to avoid using names, just in case Ultron is tracking anything. 

 _'It's him. He's got Nat.'_ I get a response a few moments later, letting out a deep breath. 

_'I want to help.'_

_'I don't want to put you in any sort of danger.  
it's too risky.'_

_'please, i'm begging you. in fact, i've been fine_  
for a couple days now. i think i might be able to   
help. please, give me a chance.'

"Ashlynn, you must come to the bakery the bakery with us tomorrow!'" Grandpa calls from the dining room, "You'd love it!"

"Sure Grandpa, sounds amazing!" I call back, looking back to the TV. I watch the footage over and over, ignoring the newscaster. 

"You can help us bake some cookies or cakes. Maybe even help decorate them!" Grandmama claps her hands, getting excited. 

_'if I were to come and pick you up soon, could  
you be ready?'_

_'of course I can. Jet?'_

It's quite fro the next few moments, all the world seems to be at a stand still.

_'fine, be ready. we're coming for you.'_

 


	4. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. With this, and Letters to Bucky. I lost my creative spark for a very long time, and it took me even longer to find it. Thank you everyone for your patience.

_'_ _Oh_ , _there's an empty place in my bones._  
_That calls out for something unknown_  
_The fame and praise come year after year_  
_Does nothing for these empty tears'_  
  
"Ashlynn, what are you singing?" Grandma stops in front of my doorway, watching me twirl in front of the mirror. I stop and turn to her, smiling widely. "I see you've gone through your mothers closet."

"I have indeed!" I smooth my black pants out. I grab a yellow cardigan and throw it on over my shirt, adjusting accordingly.

"Why are you all dressed up?" She leans against the door frame for support. 

"Okay, so Steve is picking me up in a bit to help with-"

"No, no Ashlynn, it can't be safe!"

"I'll be fine grandmama, I promise." I walk up to her and grab her hands, giving her a confident, reassuring smile. 

She looks down at my hands, taking in a shaky breath. "I'm just very concerned for you, that is all."

"I know. But I've had a couple days to relax, and I feel that now might be a good time to get back out there and-"

"Why rush yourself?" 

"I hate sitting around and watching them all fight without me." I pull my hands away, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I'm part of this team for a reason."

"What if you hurt yourself, or you hurt someone on the team, or a death happens-"

"Grandmama _please._ Listen. I promise that nothing will happen-"

"I've lost so much in my life, Ashlynn. Too many times I've watched the things and people I love just- disappear. They've died, or left, or vanished. I don't want to loose you too." I see a tear fall from her eye. 

I suddenly have this heart-wrenching feeling that makes me want to just cry. I lead her to my bed and sit her down. 

"If I call Steve and tell him I can't go, will that make you feel better?" I ask softly. 

"Don't do that because of me. Please."

"But I want to. I'd rather stay here with you anyways." 

"Oh, little one, are you sure?" She smiles up at me. 

"Yes grandmama, anything for you." she chuckles as I wrap her in a hug, squeezing her tight. She gets up and walks out of my room, partially closing the door. 

"You're still coming to the bakery in the morning?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I grin. 

She chuckles and closes the door. I pull out my phone and text Steve. After minutes of going at it, he finally gives up. I change and quickly hop in bed, falling asleep fast. 

The next morning comes by in a flash. I shower and meet my grandparents downstairs for breakfast. 

"Mon petit canard, you're up early." My grandpa smiles. "Look, I've made up some toast and jam. We have a busy day, little one. Be ready to bake!" Grandpa laughs and eats the last of his bread. We all eat and head out to the bakery. It's a cute little thing in the center of the town, ten minutes from their home.

I walk in and take a full look. Beautiful yellow walls, with blue accents around the edges. White Iron tables and chairs sit in front and inside of the bakery, with fresh flowers on top each one. I can hear voices from the back, and walk in seeing my aunts and uncles busy at work. 

I spend the morning learning how to make cookies, pastries, and cakes. About mid-afternoon I pack up and head home with grandma. As I walk with her, I start to think of my second family. The avengers. I miss it and them and everything about them. I think of Steve and suddenly I feel light headed. I close my eyes and stop for a moment.

When I open them back up, I'm standing in a lab, the lab, surrounded by the twins, Steve, Clint, Tony, and Bruce. They're all fighting. Steve throwing his shield, Tony calling for his armor. I crouch down and look over, finding Bruce holding the female twin in a headlock. Thor comes in out of nowhere, sending lightning bolts into the cradle in the center of the room. 

"Wait!" Someone screams. We all look in shock as the cradle explodes, a figure coming out. I watch as something happens, and he flies to the window, stopping and staring out. 

Suddenly he's got an outfit on, covering his red body. He turns and comes back to the group.

"I’m sorry, that was…odd." he turns to Thor, nodding at him. "Thank you." Suddenly a cape forms over his shoulders. I giggle a bit, keeping low. 

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asks angrily.

  
"I’ve had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." Thor points to the gem in his head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce asks. 

"It’s the Mind Stone. It’s one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor explains.

"Then why would you bring it to-"

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it’s definitely the end times." Bruce exasperates.   
  
"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor starts.  
  
"Not alone." The thing says.

"Why does your “vision” sound like Jarvis?" Steve asks.  
  
"We…we reconfigured Jarvis’ matrix to create something new." Tony says.   
  
"I think I’ve had my fill of new."  
  
"You think I’m a child of Ultron?" The Vision asks.   
  
"You’re not?" Steve raises a brow.   
  
"I’m not Ultron. I’m not Jarvis. I am…I am."  
  
"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Says the woman, Wanda,  I think.  
  
"Look again."   
  
"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint scoffs.   
  
"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…" Thor explains.  
  
"Is it? Are you? On our side?" Steve questions.  
  
"I don’t think it’s that simple."  
  
"Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint says impatiently.   
  
"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn’t, he will end it all."  
  
"What’s he waiting for?" Tony wonders aloud. 

"You." The Vision says simply.  
   
"Where?" Bruce butts in.  
  
"Sokovia. He’s got Nat there too." Clint crosses his arms.   
  
"If we’re wrong about you, if you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be.." Bruce starts.  
  
"What will you do?" Vision slightly tilts his head.Then he realizes, lokking around at them.   
  
"I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique, and he’s in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He picks up Thor's hammer and holds it out to him, making the room go dead silent. They all gawk at him, confused as to what just happened.   
  
"Right." Thor grabs it, then pats Tony on the shoulder. "Well done."

"I am confused about one thing though." Vision says.

"What's that?" Clint asks. 

"How none of you noticed the girl hiding over there." He points to me. My eyes widen and I gasp, silently cursing myself. They all go into fight mode and slowly come towards me, ready to brawl. 

"Ashlynn?" Steve gasps. "How the hell did you get here?"

"I- I think I teleported here." Steve holds out a hand and helps me up. I stand and walk over to the others, Steve guiding me by my shoulders. 

"Oh my god." Bruce steps forward and wraps me in a hug. We lock for a moment, but it feels different. Way too different. 

"Are those one of the powers you got?" Tony asks.

"You were the one that fell into those mixtures." Wanda points at me. I only nod at her, mouth thin. "You are very lucky to be alive."

"You're tellin' me." I scoff. 

"Your powers, do you know them yet?" The white haired man asks.

"So far, I can read minds and teleport. And, this might sound crazy, but I think I can move dirt, with my mind." 

"Oh.." He only says.  
  
"Alright guys, we don't have time for catch up. Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve says. We all break apart and get what we need. I take my time, processing all of what just happened. 

 

 


	5. Fast Forward

_One month later.._  
  
  
"Ashlynn, darling, are you sure you want to stay here by yourself?" Uncle Ron walks in, setting a box down beside me. 

"Yes, I'm positive." I nod, sighing a bit. "It's a fresh start for me. Something I should've done long ago."

"You're lucky as hell, ya know, getting their old cottage."

"Cottage?" I scoff, turning to him. 

"Yeah, I know. This place is huge. Three floors, eight bedrooms, three baths, an attic, a basement, a living room, full kitchen, a huge ass yard. You've got the works kid."

"And I'll be here all by myself." I squat down and rip the tape open, searching through the box. 

"God works in mysterious way, Ashlynn." Aunt Claire walks in and sets down two small boxes. "So what? Bruce wasn't the one, and neither was Jameson. Maybe the real guy is here, waiting for you."

"Claire, let the girl be. They haven't been broken up that long." Uncle Ron turns to her, silencing her. 

"No, its alright. Are there any boxes left?" I stand up and walk to the door, looking out.

"No, we're all done here." Aunt Claire claps her hands together. 

"Alright. Thank you for helping me." I smile weakly at them. They nod and walk out, their faces flat. 

For the next few hours, I unpack most everything on the main floor, except for the two rooms. When you walk through the front door, it looks as though I've been here for years. Next, I move upstairs. I clean the master bath and put everything in place, from the towels to the toothbrush. The master bedroom is a different story. I stay up late, trying to dust and vacuum everything. By three in the morning, I pass out on my unmade bed.

By the end of the week, everything is cleaned up and put in its place. Its quiet, and peaceful. I don't have very many neighbors, so there's no one for me to go visit. Instead, I go to the back yard, and decided to mess around. In the last month, I've figured out all of my powers, and have learned to control them. I can manipulate the earth, moving the dirt and rocks and minerals around. I can build myself up or dig myself a hole. It is honestly one of the coolest things ever, besides being able to teleport AND read minds.

A few weeks go by and soon my life is as normal as can be. I work at the family bakery, so I don't have to search for a job anywhere else.

No one at work speaks about New York, or Bruce, or even the Avengers themselves.

It's honestly really comforting.

After almost a year of living on my own in a huge-ass cottage, I hear a knock at my front door. Confused, I slowly open it, waiting to see a face. I'm relieved once I see Steve, but still confused as hell.

"Steve?" I raise a brow.

"Ash!" He smiles, extending his arms. I slowly step forward, wrapping my arms around him.

"How's it going? How are you? How did you find me?" I ask quickly, holding the hug longer. He lets go and smiles.

"Everything is alright, could be better. I, personally, am doing just fine. And Wanda helped me find you. " 

"Come on in, its late and its getting chilly. I'm sure you're tired as well."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short Chapter!!! Next one will be longer I promise!


	6. The Invitaion

"I've missed you so much!" I exclaim as I shut the door, locking everything quickly. Steve watches out of curiosity, raising a brow. 

"Why all the locks?"

"It's getting late, I live alone," I shrug, "Just extra precautions I've taken up in the last few months." 

"I see." Steve forces a smile, shrugging slightly. I guide him to the kitchen and pull out a chair, motioning for him to sit. As he sits, I walk to the fridge and pull out a pitcher of fresh lemonade, pouring glasses for the two of us. 

"Hows training going?" I start.

"Its great! Everyone caught on pretty quickly, so there isn't much else for us to do. We've worked long and hard and have multiple techniques down. So much went on, so many long and tedious days." 

"I could only imagine." I grin, taking a sip of my drink. 

"What about you?" 

"Me?" I roll my eyes, "Nothing. I live here, and work at my family's bakery. That's all."

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously." I nod. 

"Do you miss New York?" Steve questions.

"In all honesty? No. Too much bullshit I'm grateful I don't have to deal with anymore." I hop up on the counter, chugging my drink. "Nothing against any of you, but I was just tired of everything. I'd been in major cities for so many years, meeting so many people. Then fighting alongside all you Avengers, I realized I was tired of everything. I was just ready to disconnect from it all." 

Steve nods, pushing his empty glass away from him. I close my eyes and exhale, rubbing my temples. When I open my eyes, I see Steve watching me, half smiling. 

"Why did you come here, Steve?" 

His expression changes quickly, a frown forming. He leans back and sighs. "We miss you." 

"That's all?" I chuckle sarcastically. 

"Why's that funny to you?" 

"I don't really know." I shake my head. "It's late, I'll show you to your room."

"Oh Ash, You don't have to-"

"Nonsense!" I jump down and run to the stairs. "You're my guest!" He hurries over and I grab his hand. We run up the stairs, and all the way down the hall, stopping at the room across from mine. I open it slowly, and follow him in. 

"Wow." 

"Amazing, right?" I smirk, walking to the balcony doors and swinging them open. 

"You live here by yourself?" Steve asks in awe. 

"Yep!" I turn hurry to the armoire, pulling out clean sheets and making the bed. "The bathroom is through that door," I point to the right hand corner, "Stocked with everything you need, and everything you don't."

"This is amazing.'' Steve slowly walks in the room, dropping his things next to him. "I can't believe you live here on your own."

"I can't believe it either. When I told my grandparents I needed a place to stay, I expected them to tell me to fly home and find something, not give me their old cottage." I cross my arms and walk over, standing next to him. 

Steve and I both stand in silence for a while, taking in the beautiful landscape laid out before us. The serenity of it all draws a calming sense of warmth and prosperity over us, keeping the mood just right. At one point, Steve sighs, dropping his head.

"Steve, what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing feels right anymore. After last year, I just can't think straight. I fought with Tony for so long, and now the team's almost broken up. I just wanted things to be okay between us." Steve turns and walks to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

I turn to him, slightly shaking my head. "Nothing is going to be the same for any of you. Its scary as hell because you guys were a team for so long, and you all cared and supported each other. You're going to feel like shit for a while Steve. But everything will work out in the end, it always does."

"What about you and Banner?"

My breath hitches for a moment, heart pounding. 

"What about us?"

"Why didn't you two work out? I hope you don't mind me asking."

"Sometimes the right people get together at the wrong time. Their heads and hearts try to become compatible, and it just gets messy. "

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving him, honestly. He was one of the greatest men I've ever known."

"Really?"

"He treated me like a human being. He was my first real relationship. He made sure I was loved, and taken care of. I would've given my life for him. I still would."

"Wow." Steve sighs, emotion evident in his tone. 

I walk to the door and start to close it, tears threatening to fall. 

"Goodnight Steve. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come grab me." 

I shut the door and hurry to my room, slamming the door while practically falling into my chair. The tears do end up coming, and they don't stop for quite sometime.

Bruce had flirted with Natasha all night when Ultron had first woken. They did everything together, come to find out later on. 

She kissed him.

I teleported find him, and watched her plant her lips on his. 

They never knew I was watching. They never will. 

I don't remember falling asleep that night. When I wake up, Steve is sitting in the chair I was in last night, while I lay in my bed. 

"Did you put me here?" I ask hoarsely. 

Steve jumps up and makes his way over, eyes filled with concern. "I listened to you cry most of the night. I'm sorry I brought anything up."

"No, its fine." I gently smile, "Fun fact: I never cried when he and I split, nor any time after. That was the first time I had cried since we were together."

"I feel really bad about it. Once I heard that you'd calmed down, I went in to check on you, and you were passed out. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. I'm really grateful for you Steve. You're such an amazing friend." 

 He nods, lips thin. I look away, sensing something from his body language. 

"I'm gonna have to get going soon. Me, and the rest of my little team are getting a hotel room in the city tonight. We have some things to take care of."

"You guys could just stay with me." I look back over, bringing my knees to my chest. 

"Ashlynn, there'll be five of us, plus you, which makes six. I couldn't do that to you-"

"Nonsense. I really don't mind Steve." I sit up and crawl over by him, wrapping my arms around him. "Bring them over when you have them all. I'll get room's together." 

He grabs me and pulls me closer, my head resting on his broad shoulder. "You're sure you want us?"

"Positive."


	7. The Arrival

"Steve I thought you five plus me. There's six of you." I look around at the band of misfits in my living room. 

"I was off by one person Ash, I'm sorry." Steve looks sheepishly at me. I smile and shake my head, calming him down for a minute. 

"The only two people I don't know are you-" I point to a shaggy haired man, "and you." A tall man with a very outgoing personality. 

"I'm Scott Lang!" His hand shoots out to mine, and I grab it, lightly shaking it. 

"And you are?" I turn to the hippy looking man. 

"James. But people call me Bucky." He half smiles, nodding at me. I stop and frown as something sparks in my head. 

"Ya know, my grandmother was engaged to a guy named Bucky." I start, looking away from him. 

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," I turn back, smiling, "A real handsome guy from New York, or was it Vermont? Anyways, they wrote letters to each other, and it was just the cutest thing." 

He nods, no expression on his face. I raise my brows and turn back to the group. "Let's get you guys settled in the , shall we?" 

Sam and Scott are on the main floor, right across from each other. The Wanda, Clint, and Bucky end up going upstairs with Steve and myself. 

Steves short stay turns into a couple weeks, though I actually don't mind. The group becomes a lot closer with each other, and they all start to understand each other better. 

"You guys are going to have to face Tony and his little squad at some point guys, you know this, right?" 

They all nod, sorrow overcoming them. 

"I'd love to keep you all here, safe and sound for as long as possible, but we all have to get out there at some point. And besides, I don't need Tony showing up and blowing up my house." 

"You're right Ash." Sam sighs, scratching his head. 

"We just needed time to get ourselves together." Clint throws in. 

"You guys will be fine, I promise. Besides, you got me just in case. A telepathic teleporter who can control any natural being out there!" I smile, making them all laugh. A knock at the door silences all of us, fear slowly overcome us. As I get up, almost everyone leaves the room except for Sam, who sits back quietly to watch over me. 

I slowly open the door and give a sigh of relief. 

"Ashlynn, you better hurry up and let me in before I beat you with a spoon." 

"Grandma please!" I laugh, "Not the spoon!"

She laughs as she waddles in, her age truly showing. She looks over and see Sam sitting up straight, a smile on his face. 

"Oh Ash, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" She smiles, walking over to him. Sam laughs, and I walk to the kitchen, getting her tea ready. Most of the rest of the team slowly come back out, all expect Steve and Bucky. They all sit around and chat with my grandmother a bit, before she gets up and goes to the stairs. 

"Ashlynn darling, help me to the attic please."

"Grandma it's locked." 

She pulls a key out and waggles it in my face, winking as she does. We go hot he stairs and we walk past Steve and Bucky chatting in Steves room. 

They watch as the two of us walk, though they don't say anything. We get up to the attic and grandma starts shuffling through old piles of crap. 

So many things neatly clutter this dusty room. Trunks, a sewing machine, piles of paper everywhere. An old couch under the window. Memories seem to be scattered everywhere. 

"What are you even looking for?"

"Our records! I left a box in here after the move, and I can't seem to remember where they are." 

I hear footsteps, and turn to see Steve standing there, watching my grandmother. As she struggles with an old suitcase, he hurried over and helps, lifting it to the floor for her. I turn away and start sifting through a box when I hear her speak up. 

"Why thank you young man-" she stops mid-sentence, dropping the blankets in her hand. Steve and I both look confused as she starts to tear up, a smile on her face. 

"Steven Grant Rogers, in the flesh." She beams, laughing a bit. 

"Yes ma'am," he laughs nervously, glancing at me. "Hi." 

"Hi." She laughs again, this time a few tears actually falling. Suddenly it clicks, and I turn back to the box. I find the picture and run over to Steve, hanging it to him. He stares for a moment before he starts to cry as well. 

"Elizabeth Rose Collins." 

They hug and start to cry on each other, bring tears to my eyes as well. It's only then I realize that her Bucky must be the Bucky downstairs. I turn and run, leaving them for a moment. I find him in his room, staring out the window. 

"James Buchanan Barnes." 

He jumps and turns around, looking at me confused. 

"Your name, is James Buchanan Barnes. You were engaged to Elizabeth Rose Collins during World War Two. You two were in love until you fell if the train." 

"How do you know this?"

I gulp, staring at him. 

"I need you to come here."

i lead him up the stairs to a laughing pair of old folks talking about pre-war music. Bucky stands awkwardly behind me, watching the two. 

"Grandma." I call out. 

"Not now Ashlynn dear."

"Grandma look!" 

"Ash stop being rude."

"If you would just look-"

"Oh, for petes sake, what-" she stops as she turns around. Steve looks as well, his face going pale. In a moments time, my grandmother, one of the strongest people I know, is sitting on the couch, bawling her eyes out. Bucky only looks more confused. I grab the box, and Buckys hand, and set them both on the couch. The first thing Bucky does is pull out a picture. 

"Is that me?" He asks quietly. 

My grandmother nods, sniffling. Then she turns away and cries some more. I lean down and pull out another picture of the two of them, some sort of engagement photo. 

"That's Elizabeth!"

"That's me." My grandmother chokes out.  Bucky starts to rifle through everything, his eyes scanning every word he comes across. My grandmother turns to him, tears running down her face. I watch as his arms go around her, pulling her close. They both cry into each other, emotion filling the room. I walk to Steve and lean into my, my heart swelling. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. 

"I've missed you so much, James." 

Steve and I turn to leave, giving them some time to talk. After an hour or so, they walk downstairs, laughing. 


	8. fin

I'm sure you're all expecting some big finish.

  
Hell, I was too.  
  


Dreams don't come true.   
  
Bruce and I are done for. I will never be in the right state of mind, and Bruce, well, neither will Bruce. We're both too fucked for our own good.   
  
I never marry, ever, in fact. I stay in that remote area of France for what seems like forever. I never seem to die, no matter how hard I try. 

The Avengers aren't even the Avengers anymore, and never will be again. I miss them like hell though. I always miss them. 

 

Here ends my story. The story of Ashlynn Grace Rose.   
  
Just imagine that as Ashlynn Grace Banner.  

Nice ring to it. 

 

 

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking around. 
> 
> what a god damn mess.
> 
> maybe ill try again.


End file.
